Assault on Abysus
"Assault on Abysus" is the ninth episode of the third season of Generator Rex and the 49th overall. It debuted on January 27, 2012. Overview Rex races to Abysus in hopes of beating the Black Knight and Providence there. Plot and Circe are briefed on the mission.]] While on a routine patrol in Hong Kong, Providence captures Rex's friends in the streets, with Circe barely escaping due to the intervention of the others. While on the run from Black Knight's subordinates, Circe turns to Rex for help and sadly recounts her recent experiences and the loss of their friends. Their conversation is interrupted by Doctor Holiday, who informs them that White Knight wishes to speak to her. He explains that the resistance force has located another one of the Meta-Nanites in Abysus and quickly tasks Circe with leading the mission to retrieve it due to her familiarity with the terrain and its defenses. Upon their arrival to Van Kleiss' castle, Circe communicates with the EVO that guards the perimeter of the structure and gains access to the inner sanctum, but is quickly attacked and restrained by Skalamander and several more EVOs. Rex proceeds to fight The Pack and demands to speak with their new leader. Biowulf reveals himself, and only agrees to listen to what he has to say upon defeat in battle. After a brief skirmish, he loses the fight to Rex and finally calls off his army. Rex then tells the Pack about the Meta-Nanite hidden beneath the castle, warning them that Black Knight will attack their homeland to take it with the full force of Providence behind her. Biowulf mentions that the Pack never saw the Meta-Nanite during their time in the castle, but Rex tells them that it was hidden in the tunnels beneath the main structure. A surprised Circe mentions that the lower catacombs were always forbidden for anyone to enter while Van Kleiss was in power, but before anyone else can speak, the scene is interrupted by an ominous noise. discovers the Master-Control Nanite.]] Realizing that Black Knight has begun her attack with Providence, Biowulf tells Rex to seize the nanite while he sees to the defense of Abysus. Although the Pack initially seem to have the upper hand against Providence, they are quickly driven back and restrained with Caesar's mind control collars, turning several of the EVOs against their own people. Meanwhile Rex and Circe enter the tunnels beneath the castle, during which she mentions that Van Kleiss used to have volunteers search the tunnels only for none to return. Rex uses his abilities to break through a wall of nanites designed to destroy anyone who tries to pass through, silently wondering if Van Kleiss had wanted to use him to gain the Meta-Nanite for himself. They continue onward, but Circe realizes that the Pack is losing the battle above ground and worries for their safety. Rex assures her that it won't be a repeat of what happened to their friends in Hong Kong and encourages her that he will be all right while she aids her former comrades. Rex proceeds to the lowest levels only to pass through a hauntingly familiar room, during which he begins to remember small bits of his past. He finds a picture of his father entering a laboratory that closely resembles the one where Gabriel Rylander had been hiding. Although the security system activates, the computer identifies Rex and shuts down the defense system, allowing him to take the Meta-Nanite. Several Providence soldiers enter the scene and attempt to take it from him, but Biowulf and Circe appear just in time to repel the enemy, and the trio makes their escape to the upper levels. orders Rex to leave with the Meta-Nanite.]] Biowulf mentions that the rest of the Pack was left vulnerable due to him leaving to help Rex. Feeling guilty about it, Rex uses his knowledge of Providence to predict the enemy's moves. They lure the enemy forces into the old reservoir chamber and flood it as Skalamander and the rest of the Pack cheer victoriously. Rex thinks that everything went well, but is quickly proven wrong when Black Knight captures Van Kleiss' castle by lifting it off of the ground with the Keep. Several more Providence agents arrive and quickly capture the remaining EVOs with Rex, Circe, and Biowulf fleeing through an escape tunnel pursued by the enemy. Biowulf understands that the Meta-Nanite is more important than any of their lives and orders the others to flee while he holds off the enemy. and Rex's first kiss.]] Rex laments that he couldn't save the Pack, but Circe gives him a passionate kiss as a sign of her true feelings. She then pushes Rex out of the castle and to safety. He falls backwards over the side of the ledge and manages to escape capture just in time to see Providence slap a mind-control collar around Circe's neck. Deeply saddened by Circe's sacrifice and capture, Rex returns to White Knight's base and hands the Meta-Nanite over for protection. Cast Series Continuity * Circe finally admits her true romantic affections for Rex, after which the two passionately kiss for the first time, confirming their romance. * The second Master-Control Nanite is recovered by Rex. Trivia * Circe and Rex's old gang make their first appearance in the third season. * Biowulf and Skalamander make their first appearance since "Lions and Lambs". * Rafael Salazar is seen in a picture for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three episodes